Waiting for the Sun to Go Down
by TheTeaGirl
Summary: Inspired by diamonddust17 new story Ramadan...   Why is Syed so excited about it getting dark?  Have drifted into XXX...guess all the PG love on the square has had an effect on me! lol Have rarely written x-rated stuff before so please be nice! :-D
1. Chapter 1

Waiting for the Sun to Go Down

It's a time of purity, when you give yourself over to Allah in prayer. It's about patience, humility, and spirituality, a time when as a Muslim Syed was to refrain from everyday evils and try to purify his soul through self-restraint...

Syed knew all this, he felt it. He had, as normal, spent his day in extra prayer and devotion...but right now he sat at the window of his apartment watching the sun. He was watching the sun go down, and the reason for this was sat behind him on the sofa laughing quietly at something on the TV.

Syed glanced quickly over at Christian. He was sat in just his sweats, leaning back into the corner of the seat, he watched as he reached forward to his beer, took a swig and continued to watching the show with a smile on his _gorgeous_ face.

Christian had been as supportive as he always was, it never ceased to amazing him how Christian seemed to go out of every single day to make Syed's life as easy and happy as possible. How could he have ever doubted this was where he needed to be? How could Syed have ever considered living his life without that man?

Christian stretched, and Syed watched the muscles on his arms ripple and rest. His eyes immediately turned back to the window, the sun was definitely moving down.

He felt he should feel bad using these last few minutes in such a wasteful way, but this was the first day and he was sure it would get better with time.

Syed could do without the food, Christian had gone out of his way not to eat around him...but there's one thing Christian couldn't really avoid tempting him with. This Ramadan Syed was living with the biggest temptation of all, his Christian.

Syed was finally living with the man he loved, the man in the sweats, the man with the chest, the muscles, the arms, the...

Syed had to admit it, after weeks of having Christian all to himself and being able to touch him whenever he wanted he just plain horny!

#######################################################################################################################

Christian heard a noise and looked over at Syed.

"What's up?" He noticed the room getting darker and fidgeted slightly on the seat, "It will be sunset soon. Are you hungry?"

Sy turned and looked as him, "Yeah, I'm hungry..."

Christian got up and headed towards him, he kissed his fingers and touched them to Syed's cheek lightly as he headed towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna start you some dinner Sy, five or ten minutes and it will be dark and the food will be ready...stir-fry ok?"

Syed smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you' as he turned back to the window, the sun was almost gone now. Syed listened to the sounds of _his_ man preparing his dinner and closed his eyes, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt more loved or taken care of.

Minutes went by and Syed's thought were disrupted by a cough behind him,

"Sy? We have night time."

Syed turned and was greeted by the beautiful sight of Christian in his sweats and apron, with bare feet and a smile. He was holding a plate of stir-fry that looked almost as delicious as bearer.

"Can I ask a weird favour Christian?"

Christian raised his eyebrows, but smiled and immediately answered with a definite,

"Anything."

"I am hungry...very hungry...but I also...I mean...I need to eat...but..."

Christian laughed now, that just made it worse, Christian was unbelievable sexy when he laughed.

"Sy spit it out...what's wrong?"

Syed smiled,

"I've missed you Christian, I know it's only been since this morning but I've found today...difficult. Not being able to touch you, hold you, it's the first time since we've been together...well properly...and I..."

Christian smiled now and walked around the table, he put the food down as he passed and immediately pulled Syed into his arms.

"Oh Sy," he pulled back to look as his eyes, "I've been struggling as well I just didn't want you to think I wasn't taking Ramadan seriously, I thought you might think I was being..."

"...as bad as me?" Syed asked with a grinned. "It's not just that I miss touching you you know?" as his spoke Syed moved his lips down to Christians neck and started kissing him gently, slowly moving along him collar bone.

"I'm really"

Kiss.

"...really..."

Kiss.

"...really..."

Lick.

"Horny!"

Christian groaned and leant into the kiss, nuzzling his nose in Syed's hair,

"Babe, you need to eat, especially if you're planning on..." _moan_, "exerting yourself...!"

Christian grunted this time as he forced himself to pull away, "Eat!"

Syed placed his hands on Christian's hips,

"I've just got my hands on you Clarky, I am not letting go anytime soon. That was what I was going to ask you, can I sit with you?"

With that and a smile Syed directed Christian on to a chair at the table and promptly sat across him on his lap, he picked up his plate and started to eat.

"Oh yeah," he paused to give Christian a quick kiss on his lips, "this is amazing! You are a lost to the world of catering Mr Clarke..." He leant slightly closer into Christian and continued to eat. The whole time Christian looked down and watched him eat with a smile on his face of pure love and adoration. How had he ever got this lucky? What Christian didn't know was that as Syed ate he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Some people wait their whole lives to find this" Christian finally spoke out loud, "and you chose me..."

Syed finished his food and set his plate down. He hopped up and sat back down, this time straddling Christians lap. He bent and gently, slowly kissed him, deepening the kiss slightly to run his tongue along Christians lips – but as Christian started to open his mouth Syed pulled back and murmured against his lips,

"We chose each other, and it was never really a choice in the end...it got to a point where living without..."

Sy moved his hips forward feeling Christian's hardness rub along his own,

"...this."

Both men groaned and deepened their kiss again,

"..or this..."

Syed moved his kisses along Christian's jaw again, around his ear and down his neck. The whole time Christian sunk deeper into the chair until moving down and onto the floor was the option, Syed continued,

"...or this..."

Sy moved quick to bite lightly on one of Christian's nipples; he growled and arched his back off the floor,

"...was not an option."

Syed stopped and moved back up to Christian's face kissing him gently and running his hands down the side of his face.

"Living without you is not an option Christian. I only just about made it one day...why does Ramadan have to coincide with light nights? I thought the sun would never go down!"

Christian laughed with joy at that and immediately resumed their kiss while rolling Syed over and under him.

"Shall we move this to somewhere more...comfortable?"

Syed grinned into the kiss,

"Yeeeeeeah..."

...to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Christian prized his body slowly away from Syed and got to his feet, he took off his apron, then reached down and took his lovers hand to help him up. As Syed leapt up he took advantage of Christian's momentary lack of balance to push him, Christian took a few clumsy steps backward before the back of his knees hit their bed and he fell. A laughing Syed fell with him and landed on his chest, continuing to laugh Syed pulled up so he was straddling across Christian stomach, knees either side of his waste.

Syed smiled as he leant forward to kiss Christian deeply while his hands ran along muscular shoulders and down his arms, grabbing his hands he lifted them both above Christian's head and pinned them there while he continued the assault on his mouth.

Christian groaned and kissed Syed back hungrily...

"Wow Sy...and here was me...concerned Ramadan would have a...urgh...negative...effect on our...looooooove LIFE!" Christian spoke against Syed's mouth as the kiss continued and yelped at the end as Syed slipped back suddenly as their sensitive cocks suddenly came back into contact.

"Jesus Sy!" Christian panted onto Syed lips, "Keep that up and this ain't gonna last long!" Syed just smiled evilly and then continued his assault on his mouth. He probed to the back of his throat then swept around his tongue hungrily before pulling back to take his bottom lip lightly between his teeth and murmur,

"You taste amazing, god Christian I'm starved for you and it's only been one day..." as he spoke he push his hip backward catching the top of Christian's pants as he went and pushing them down over his now straining hardness. Christian grunted as he felt the air hit him,

"'nuff teasin' Sy, clothes off now!" As he spoke he grabbed for the bottom of Syed's t-shirt and started tugging up. Syed just moved back and hopped to the side, he made light work of stripping his t-shirt and boxers before removing Christian's sweats completely and returning to the exact spot he'd left. Only this time he lay forward so he could feel the wide expanse of his lover's hard, toned, warm body stretched out under him...heaven. He nuzzled his neck and started licking and nibbling the sensitive sides and onto his shoulder.

That pushed his body back slightly again and both let out a sharp breath as they felt Christian's cock slip between Syed's ass cheeks. On instinct Christian started moving his hips and felt the friction as it pushed him closer to the edge, aware he wouldn't last long like this Christian mustered the strength to move his hands down to Syed's ass. Grabbing one cheek in each hand he pulled them apart slightly and then pulled him forward and further up his chest.

This just presented Christian with a new idea and while levering his body up slightly he pulled Syed further up his chest, a brief moment of confusion vanished for Syed when he watched Christian take him into his mouth. He licked lightly around the tip and then took about a third of him into his mouth sucking gently as Syed lay back slightly and closed his eyes.

As he leant back further he felt Christian tip touch his mid back and reach back to take his cock in his hand and started to swipe up and down roughly.

Suddenly Christian shifted to move Syed up to sit back on his heels; he came towards him on hands and knees with a predatory look in his eyes,

"I wanna eat you Sy, all of you!" and with that took Syed's cock back into his mouth and pushed back tilting his jaw up and with a push let him slip down the back of his throat.

Syed gasped this time and instinctively bucked forward further into Christian's throat, he felt the muscles spasm around him and gasped again,

"Shit, sorry...I mean no one's ever done...this...before...and...argh... it was reflex!"

Christian responded by grabbed Syed's ass cheeks again and pushing him slightly further in, telling Syed to 'go for it'. So he pushed and felt himself slip the last couple of inches into his throat. As he did Christian quickly rammed two fingers into his ass and began harshly massaging his prostate.

It was the closest Syed felt he would ever come to an atomic reaction as a bright white flashed in his eyes and the most overpowering orgasm of his life rippled through his body. Christian encouraged him to pump into his throat a couple of times before his pulled back and Christian continued to suck him as his orgasm continued, Syed had never come so hard for so long in his life and Christian continued to stuck him swallowing it all and licking him clean up till the last tremor.

Suddenly Syed legs gave out and he fell to the side on the bed, taking Christian with him and finally landing on top. They started kissing lazily as both tried to regain their breath. Syed could taste himself in Christian's mouth and shivered as he moved forward and felt his still painfully erect penis rub along his thigh. Syed moved down and trapped it between his legs grinding into Christian,

"So what are we going to do with this?" Syed asked against Christian's still panting mouth. He finished with another grin and a hard thrust.

Christian growled and looked Syed in the eye,

"I know what I want to do with it." With that Christian started licking his hand and reached round to touch to Syed's anus rubbing gently...

Syed groaned, "Oh yeah..."


End file.
